Ever Again
by PinkCamellia
Summary: A small response to the Season 6 finale. Spoilers. Alex/Izzie.


Was that a crazy finale, or what? It took me a little while to calm down and be able to write this. As stated in the summary, this is my response to the Alex/Izzie situation from the end of season 6. I think if Katherine Heigl agreed to return to the show, it's possible that this _could_ happen. You never know.

**Disclaimer**: Grey's Anatomy belongs to the brilliant Shonda Rhimes, not me.

* * *

**Ever Again**

**By: StarShinee**

* * *

Seattle Presbyterian Hospital.

I haven't been here in months, but it feels like it has been years.

A quick sweep of my surroundings tells me it's still a typical hospital: hectic, loud and busy. I close my eyes for a brief moment, and a wave of memories envelops me... I can hear the steady beat of a heart monitor... The scent of the special soap you can only find when scrubbing in... The taste of the cafeteria coffee... The feel of a scalpel within my grasp...

A gasp startles me from my reverie. I open my eyes, and see a sight for sore ones.

"Meredith," I breathe. She looks like she has been through hell and back. I rush towards her and envelope her tiny frame in a hug. She squeezes me back with surprising force. Mer's never been much of a hugger, but her strength relieves me. She's so reassuringly warm, so reassuringly alive.

I pull back and she smiles weakly at me. "Welcome back."

"It feels good to be back." I tell her sincerely. "How... Where-"

She cuts me off, already giving me the answer to the question I did not finish asking. She pushes me in the direction of the elevators and tells me to go to the fifth floor.

* * *

The unit clerk tells me the room number and it doesn't take me long to find. A blonde figure is leaving the room as I approach, and I am surprised. The very person who called me here...

"Lexie." I greet with a small smile. She smiles timidly back at me, but her face is extremely sad.

"Your hair is adorable," I state, for lack of a better thing to say. I think she looks better with dark hair, but the blonde locks don't look bad on her.

"Thanks... I have to go do... go do some charting."

She hurries off, but I place my hand on her arm. She turns, and I look her square in the eyes.

"Thank you for calling me."

She nods, and runs about as fast as she can in the opposite direction.

* * *

I don't pay any attention to Lexie Grey's odd behaviour as I gently push the door open. The site of all the tubes and wires connected to his body is utterly heartbreaking. In the back of my mind, I think this must have been how he felt seeing me after all my surgeries last year.

His breathing is deep and even. The steady beat of the heart monitor calms me.

He stirs slightly as the bed shifts under my weight. I take his hand in mine, and lift the other one to his face. His eyes flutter open at my touch and I smile softly at him.

"Hi." My voice is a soft whisper, so quiet I don't think he heard me. He squeezes my hand.

"Izzie." Talking seems to take a lot out of him, but I let him continue. "You're back... you really came back for me."

My eyes well up, and I swallow the lump that has appeared in my throat.

"Of course I did... When I heard what happened I... I couldn't _not_ come, even though you told me to stay away."

There is a brief moment of silence. He looks at me, like he is drinking in the fact that I am here. And I realize I am doing the same thing. There is a million things going on right now, so much to say and the only thing that really matters to me is that he is alive.

"I thought I was dying, Iz. I thought I was going to die and all I could... All I could think about was how I should have eaten more bacon and... how I shouldn't have let you go."

I smile at how silly he can be sometimes. I learn forward and press a soft kiss against his forehead. "I'm here now," I tell him. "And when you get out of here, I'll make you all the bacon you want... I'll make whatever you want."

"I want to be married to you again." His sudden declaration surprises me, but my heart soars at the same time.

"Not a problem." He looks confused. "I went to the courthouse... I got the papers... I sent them to you. You signed them, I signed them... But I didn't give them to the lawyer... I just... I couldn't. They're sitting in my purse right now."

"You mean we're... we're still..."

"Yes," I told him. "If you want to be..." He gives me a small smile.

"I do, but on one condition."

"Name it."

"Two, actually." I smile.

"Toss those papers in a shredder and... You're not going to leave me. Ever again... You're never going to leave unless I'm coming with you."

I nod and carefully crawl into bed with him. I bury my head in the crook of his neck, and wrap my arms around him, mindful of his wounds. He brings an arm around my body and relaxes. His breathing evens out and before long he has fallen asleep.

I study his face, memorizing every line and plane.

The bed is tiny: the side rails are digging into my back and I'm lying on top of what must be his call bell. But I realize I haven't felt this comfortable in a long time. My eyes are getting heavy, and I snuggle closer to my husband.

I know we have a long way to go, and it's going to take a lot of time and work to rebuild our relationship to what it once was. I don't let those thoughts phase me. I think we've gotten through the worst of it, and we can only go up from here. We're together now, and that's all the matters.

* * *

I'm not sure how in character everyone was. This was really just my imagination going on a tangent, and to make me feel better about the whole A/I situation.

Leave me a review if you have time :)


End file.
